¡La columna de Soul y Maka!
by tsuki no morai naki
Summary: Soul y Maka trabajan en el afamado periodico de Death City respondiendo las preguntas de sus fans ¿Soul celoso?¿reto a cumplir?¿Soul estara dispuesto a responder cualquier pregunta?¿Maka estara dispuesta a salir con sus admiradores? ¡DESCUBRANLO!
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia nos pertenece a Paula Elric y a Ghoul Girl, pero los personajes no, fueron creados por Atsushi Ocubo y pertenecen al anime Soul Eater.**

**

* * *

**

Prólogo

La lluvia torrencial no logró apagar el animo silencioso de las dos siluetas caminantes por las solitarias calles. La chica rubia tenía posada en los labios una sonrisa satisfecha que iluminaba su rostro, y el chico una mirada desinteresada, pero que escondía una profunda curiosidad dentro de él. Y aunque ambos, Maka y Soul, tenían diferentes expresiones, ambos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta: "¿Por qué nos habrán llamado?"

Finalmente, luego de caminar durante un par de minutos, llegaron a su destino, resguardándose de la lluvia al entrar al edificio de antiquísima estructura. Se sentían nerviosos y algo cohibidos ante tal ajetreo dentro, como si ellos estuviesen fuera de lugar allí si no se movían. La secretaria encargada les pidió que pasaran directamente a la oficina de Shinigami-sama, el director del periódico de Death city. La intriga carcomía a los dos jóvenes, quienes curiosos, se armaron de valor a presentarse en ese lugar después de una extraña llamada por parte de uno de sus amigos solicitando su presencia.

— ¿Para que crees que nos habrán llamado exactamente, Soul?— cuestionó curiosa la chica de cabellos cenizos mientras caminaban por la dirección indicada.

—…a saber…— respondió algo distraído, al parecer esto también le inspiraba interés.

Luego de esa pequeña y trivial conversación se hallaron frente a una puerta aparentemente normal, con un pomo y una pequeña ventana como cualquier otra que hubiesen visto. Y no se hubiesen sentido tan extrañados, curiosos y cohibidos si en ella no rezara: Shinigami-sama, director. Está bien, no es que en el edificio del aclamado "Death city times" se quemaran brujas ni anda por el estilo, sin embargo no era de ayuda el pensar que ese periódico era de gran influencia en la ciudad y que causaba un gran impacto en la gente. Es decir, aquellos llamados por el jefe eran los más selectos, los mejores en rama, lo que hacía que ambos se preguntasen ¡¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo ahí?!

Saliendo rápidamente de sus cavilaciones internas, entraron a la oficina del director, la cual estaba curiosamente decorada: ventanales considerablemente amplios estilo gótico, es más, gran parte de la decoración pertenecía a este curioso estilo arquitectónico. Maka se distrajo por segundo admirando su entorno, no obstante un par de palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—¡Hola, Hola, chicos! ¡¡¿Cómo están hoy?!— preguntó animadamente Shinigami-sama.

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar, aún abrumados por la incertidumbre de su presencia en ese lugar.

—¡Hola!— respondió la chica algo nerviosa, incluso sorprendida por el cálido y efusivo saludo, mientras su compañero solo hizo un pequeño ademán con la mano, típico de él.

-Siéntense, por favor.- Shinigami indicó dos sillas frente al escritorio. Soul y Maka se movieron hacia ellas y, sin dejar de intentar ver tras la máscara del jefe sus verdaderas intenciones, tomaron asiento. -Bien, por sus caras veo que se preguntan por qué los he mandado a llamar.- dijo en un tono misterioso.

-¿Es en serio?- espetó Soul con sarcasmo, rotando los ojos para exagerar el gesto.

Maka no soportó aquella interrupción, menos estando frente a una figura importante en cuanto a cuestiones literarias; provista de su pesada bota, pisoteó muy poco discretamente a Soul, luego le mandó una de sus miradas "te callas o te mato." y por último movió de una mano a otra el grueso libro que llevaba entre las manos.

Shinigami-sama carraspeó para atraer nuevamente la atención sobre él. -Como iba diciendo anteriormente, los traje hasta aquí ya que necesito a gente cualificada para un trabajo especialmente difícil.- Los chicos tragaron saliva sonoramente, ante la expresión seria de alguien que usualmente solía ser muy jovial. . Quizás los enviarían a cubrir una escena de algún asesinato donde la sangre estaba por todos lados, pensaron. -Debido a las peticiones recibidas por fans pidiendo respuestas sobre sus personajes favoritos...- Shinigami sacó un enorme saco lleno de cartas, incluso algunas sin abrir aún, otras con el nombre de Soul inscrita en ellas y que tenía algo de lápiz labial rojo. -Hemos decidido hacer una nueva columna en la última página del periódico, "La columna de Soul y Maka." donde ustedes precisamente, responderán a cualquier pregunta hecha por las fans.

Soul dudó por unos instantes, pero la idea de tener fans locas por él se le hizo muy cool, como en las películas en donde siempre había un tipo por el cual todas las chicas se morían. Y al ver nuevamente de reojo la carta manchada con lápiz labial no se lo pensó más .—¡¡Aceptamos!!— anunció decidido ante la mirada reprobatoria, de quien había descubierto sus planes antes de que él mismo los pensara.

—No, creo que hayas entendido lo que dijo Shinigami-sama, tonto.— inquirió ella enfatizando la última palabra. — ¿Estás dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta?— retó la chica mientras dedicaba una mirada dudosa hacia el albino. —Y por cualquiera, digo, cualquier pregunta... — dijo en un tono extraño.

Sin embargo el chico no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención a las palabras de Maka, mucho menos a la pregunta que le acababan de hacer. Estaba entretenido imaginándose qué tipo de chicas le habían escrito esas cartas con la marca de labios estampados con lápiz labial rojo… ¿las conocería algún día? ¿serían guapas? Preguntas como esas rondaban la mente del chico. —Ojalá no sean tan planitas como Maka... — se le escapó como pensamiento en voz alta. Pero al instante se arrepintió totalmente de haberlo siquiera pronunciado en un susurro. La chica a su lado estaba roja de furia, con el rostro escondido tras el flequillo, ocultando así la ira asesina en la mirada.

—No te daré ni tiempo de decir tus últimas palabras. — dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

—Está bien, Maka-chan, no te enfades, Soul no es el único que tiene fans que se derriten por él...— Shinigami nuevamente mostró un saco, mucho más grande que el anterior, repleto de cartas en las cuales sobresaltaba el nombre de Maka, e incluso en algunas ponía, "Maka, mi musa" o "Maka, bombón.", por lo que ella, halagada, sonrió, y en un tono malvado dijo... —Mis admiradores deben ser mucho más apuestos y amables. — Por lo que Soul bufó, aparentemente molesto, más que por el comentario, por los celos que le producía que alguien más se fijase en su amiga.

—…Entonces que dicen chicos, ¿Aceptan?— cuestionó expectante Shinigami.

Sin dejar de mirarse, los chicos sonrieron, dibujándose en sus rostros una mueca retadora, rodeada de una oscura aura sombría. Un instante bastó, no había nada más que pensar, oficialmente para ambos este era un desafío del cual ninguno de los dos pensaba fracasar. Al mismo tiempo golpearon el escritorio con fuerza excesiva diciendo. —¡Aceptamos el reto!

Ahora comienza un emocionante: ¡¡¡Soul eater, detrás de las cámaras!!!

* * *

Bien, aquí termina el prólogo de esta interesante historia que hemos ideado Paula Elric y Ghould girl en un ataque de locura en el cual decidimos hacer un fic juntas XD

Bueno, para explicar un poco, **este será un fic interactivo, Soul y Maka responderán las preguntas que se les haga a través de los reviews** (cualquiera, cualquiera, muajaja) Así que no tengan susto y pregunten lo que les gustaría saber sobre sus personajes favoritos, como su talla, su edad.....

Well, no nos tiren bloques de cemento por el fic XD

En fin, el dueto Tsuki no morai naki se despide, Adiós!


	2. Pregunta 1: Los pechos de Maka

Soul eater pertenece a su creador, Atsushi-sama y nosotras solo escribimos por diversión, sin ánimos de lucro.

**Pregunta 1.- Los pechos de Maka**

Soul POV

Era una mañana fría, extrañamente fría…oh! No, lo único frío en el ambiente era Maka, quien se encontraba de mal humor. Lidiar con ella en ese estado no era fácil, mucho menos cuando teníamos que trabajar en el mismo lugar, por dios, ¡Ella se molestaba por nada! .Solo le sugerí que un escote en ella, no luciría siendo tan plana. ¿Por qué le dije eso?… es mejor no entrar en materia. Cuando llegamos al edificio del periódico me preguntaba cómo serían mis fans, obviamente tan cool como yo. Los de Maka seguramente eran meros nerds o ñoños estilo Ox, no pude evitar mirarla y soltar una pequeña risita, que por cierto, hizo que ella me viese amenazadoramente. Hoy si que estaba muy sensible... mucho más de lo normal. Quizás habían llegado "aquellos días", lo que causó en mi un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

La secretaria nos envió, sin siquiera levantar la vista de los papeles de su escritorio, hasta la oficina de Shinigami-sama, quien nos recibió con un saludo bastante animado. — ¡Hola, chicos! Los esperaba. — Se levantó de su asiento y no esperó a que pudiésemos saludarlo y salió rápidamente de la oficina, dejándonos confundidos dentro de su oficina. —Vamos, más energía. Les mostraré su lugar de trabajo inmediatamente. — Casi tuvimos que correr para alcanzarlo. Se veía algo...demasiado ansioso por que empezáramos pronto con el trabajo duro. ¿A qué maléfico plan se debería ello? Bueno, fuese cual fuese, parecía querer ponerlo en marcha pronto.

Nos guió entre pasillos, casi como laberinto, hasta que llegamos a una alejada habitación, en donde ya reposaban nuestros respectivos sacos con cartas. Me sentí enfadado al ver que el de Maka seguía siendo bastante más grande ¡más que el mío! ¿Cuántos nerds habían escrito? Por lo demás, la oficina constaba con dos cómodos sofás, unos cuantos ordenadores y... ¡Una máquina de café! —Cool. — fue lo único que dije.

-¡Bien! ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó animoso nuestro jefe. Maka sonreía ampliamente, de verdad estaba emocionada por esta nueva misión, un gran reto para nosotros.

El director se dirigió a nosotros para explicarnos cómo haríamos nuestro trabajo.

-¡Contesten la mayor cantidad de cartas que puedan! Esto es para complacer a sus fans, eso es todo ¡buena suerte!- dijo retirándose, dejándonos solos en aquel lugar. Maka no me dirigió la palabra para nada, se fue a su respectivo lugar para leer las cartas de sus admiradores cof...cof...nerds...cof...cof…y yo por mi parte hice lo mismo, ignorando su estado de ánimo. Estaba demasiado entusiasmado por comenzar como para darle importancia a ella. Abrí el saco y mire curioso las cartas, algunas de ellas tenían lápiz labial, había de varios colores dispersas... Me dejé caer en el mullido sofá y dejé que las fantasías invadieran mi cabeza. Cientos, no, miles de chicas bien proporcionadas gritaban y se desmayaban por mi, y yo las saludaba desinteresadamente con la mano, (haciéndose el interesante) mientras caminaba por una lustrosa alfombra roja, escoltado por dos bellas damas, una a cada lado.

Salido de mis fantasías, me apresuré a abrir la primera carta. El sobre parecía ser aparentemente normal, y era uno de los tantos que tenía un par de besos con labial rojo, dispersos. Mis ojos se desorbitaron un poco al leer el contenido de la carta y nervioso tartamudeé -¿Qu.- ¡¿Qué?!-

Mi mirada se posó en Maka, la que me miraba con una expresión de curiosidad enorme. -¿Qué sucede, Soul? ¿Tus fans te han dicho que no eres cool?- se mofó, pero al ver que su visible intento de hacerme enojar no funcionó, su curiosidad fue en aumento cada vez más.

-No...no es na-nada Maka...es, olvídalo, jeje.- dije intentando desviar su atención, como si la carta que acabase de leer no causara una reacción así. Sin embargo hasta para mi fue una penosa actuación y el nerviosismo me traicionó. Conocía a mi compañera, y sabía que no se quedaría conforme sino hasta que supiera lo que me pasaba. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió lentamente hasta mi con una mirada maliciosa. Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer, fue esconder la carta en mi espalda, tratando de ocultarla. Pero nuevamente subestimé a Maka, ella se abalanzó contra mí e intento quitármela de las manos, a lo que yo respondí alzando la carta para que ella no pudiese alcanzarla.

-¡Dámela!- exigió, dando saltitos para arrebatármela. -Dijiste que no es nada, no la escondas entonces ¡Dámela!- No obstante me mantuve firme y no se la di. No pensaba entregársela por nada del mundo, no me imaginaba su reacción al leerla.

De un empujón, me hizo caer al sofá y de un rápido movimiento me quitó la carta de las manos con una sonrisita satisfactoria en el rostro. Posó sus ojos en el trozo de papel, bastante arrugado por cierto, y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Querido Soul:

¿Por que siempre le dices a Maka "pechos planos"? Es decir, siempre se lo estás recordando. ¿Te gustaría que ella no fuera tan plana? ¿Sabes cuál es la talla de su brasier?

Atte, tu fan número 1 y curiosa de por qué estás con la planita de Maka (te anexo mi teléfono y mi talla de brasier).-

Cerré los ojos fuertemente en espera del furtivo golpe…pero este nunca llego. En lugar de una chica furiosa, amenazándome con un libro frente a mí, se encontraba una chica silenciosa, con un aura oscura rodeándola.... demasiado tranquila para estar bien. Tragué saliva ruidosamente, el miedo comenzó a invadirme. Un vago pensamiento cruzó por mi mente en ese instante, haciendo que dirigiese mi mirada hacia el saco de cartas, el cual ella miraba con gran desprecio. En un rápido movimiento, me levanté tornándome hacia el saco sobre el que caí en un acto de torpeza poco digno de mí, haciendo que éstas volaran y se esparcieran por todo el suelo. Maka tomó una de las tantas que flotaban en el aire aún, con expresión aparentemente neutral. Entré en pánico al ver la mirada tan fría, tan furiosa, que me dirigió luego de leerla. Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a leer en voz alta estando enojada como nunca.

- Estimado Soul:

¿Te gusta Maka? Si la respuesta es si ¿Ya lo han hecho? me refiero a que... ¿Aún son vírgenes?

Atte, fan curiosa.-

Esta vez me sonrojé, era bastante... ¡Qué rayos! demasiado fuerte, incluso másque la primera carta, que ya de por sí era difícil de contestar...esto si que seria una tarea algo pesada, más todavía considerando que Maka estaba literalmente colapsando con las preguntas. ¿Cómo rayos respondería sobre los pechos de Maka, sobre si me gustaba y sobre si éramos vírgenes?

Algo debía hacer, quedarme de brazos cruzados no era una opción en este caso. Maka, ahora no parecía furiosa...sino herida. -No tomes en serio las cartas, ya sabes cómo son las fans, están locas por mi, pero ellas no deberían tener celos, ni molestarte a ti, de todas formas tu talla de brasier no me interesa, es decir, como si yo me fijase en eso. Y lo de que nosotros hemos.... bueno, tu sabes, ¿Quién podría imaginarse que tú y yo lo hemos hecho alguna vez? Es sencillamente ridículo siquiera imaginarlo... - Dije, pero mi comentario no pareció consolarla de ninguna manera. Su ceño se profundizó y pareció completamente fuera de sí. Sus ojos se llenaron de acuosas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, una de ellas, escurridiza, se permitió escapar por su mejilla. Nunca la había visto tan enojada...

-¡Todos los hombres son iguales!- gritó totalmente enojada, con un aura negra rodeándola de pies a cabeza, totalmente fuera de sí. Luego, sin más, corrió fuera y dio un portazo al salir de la oficina. Se escucharon sus pasos apresurados alejándose cada vez más hasta desaparecer. Me acerqué a la ventana y la observé perderse en la calle sin parar de intentar escapar, corriendo lo más rápido posible. ¿Sería posible llegar a ese nivel de ira por una simple carta? ¿O sería que mis palabras de consuelo la enojaron aún más? Bien, lo que fuese que la puso como un demonio me traería grandes problemas...

Pensar en cómo me trataría en casa hizo que me diera un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.... Camas de tortura.... Veneno en la comida.... ¡Un terrible Maka chop con la enciclopedia mundial edición extendida!

De repente tropecé con algo. El saco lleno de cartas dirigidas a Maka. Estaba solo, sin testigos ni cámaras cercanas... -Soul detective a investigar en las cartas de los tipos ñoños.- declaré y me dediqué a buscar algún sobre sospechoso que me explicara la actitud de Maka. Di con la respuesta antes de lo pensado en una carta que ya estaba rasgada desde antes.

-Queridísima Maka:

¿Has pensado en aumentar tus pechos? Quizás así Soul te pondría un poco más de atención.

Atte, OxFord15

Al leer la carta mi mente se quedo en blanco completamente...enserio había metido la pata, y justo hoy nuestro primer día de trabajo. Por lo general era divertido molestar a Maka, incluso era más entretenido que ver televisión, bueno solo hasta que me golpea...pero, lo mejor es que...rayos, ¿Qué me pasa por que tengo que disculparme? Yo no hice nada, ni siquiera le dije plana...bueno tal vez si. -¡Ay demonios!- pensé mientras revolvía con mis manos desesperadamente mi cabello a ver si de esa forma las ideas fluían con más facilidad, sin embargo no hubo ninguna respuesta de parte de mi cerebro.

Tenía varias opciones: Primero, si me iba a casa definitivamente me encontraría con Maka y sartenes volando hacia mí, si no eran cuchillos afilados esta vez.... -Tal vez sería bueno dormir aquí esta noche.- pensé mientras tragaba saliva sonoramente. La segunda opción era disculparse y ya. Pero sencillamente ella no me escucharía, me golpearía antes de dignase a escuchar una sola de mis palabras. Me crucé de brazos. Maka era tan complicada, mucho más que las chicas normales. Así que por lo tanto necesitaba una solución igual de complicada, por tonto que sonara eso. Y fue cuando mi brillante cabeza me dio la respuesta correcta. Aún había una tercera opción, no obstante debía comenzar a trabajar en ella ahora mismo.

Me lancé al escritorio y empecé a redactar.

* * *

Nuevamente el detective Soul se lanzaba a la acción a plena luz del día, combatiendo el sueño que me embargaba luego de toda la noche sin dormir escribiendo la respuesta-disculpa para el periódico de ese día. El objetivo caminaba con un paso acelerado, casi como si estuviese preocupado por algo....por alguien. Su mirada vagaba por las tiendas, de un rincón a otro. Podía jurar que Maka se preguntaba dónde había estado yo todo el día y noche anterior, y me buscaba con la mirada muy discretamente. No se imaginaba lo que le esperaba en la oficina, o con suerte, en alguna tienda que vendiese el periódico. Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción...

Al ver que Maka demoraba bastante y que no parecía que iba a entrar pronto, decidí que me merecía un pequeño descanso antes de recibirla. Me recosté en el mullido sofá y cerré los ojos como si fueran de plomo de repente. Di un suspiro cansadísimo, creo que nunca en mi vida había trabajado tanto como en esa pequeña respuesta.... toda la noche. Muchos periodos habían estado en blanco, tuve que elegir las palabras cuidadosamente para no molestar aún más a mi compañera, que de por sí ya era bastante susceptible. Pero de pronto, todo se esfumo cuando pude por fin sonreír por el esfuerzo. Ese cansancio era agradable, satisfactorio.

Pregunta 1:

-Querido Soul:

¿Por que siempre le dices a Maka "pechos planos"? Es decir, siempre se lo estás recordando. ¿Te gustaría que ella no fuera tan plana? ¿Sabes cuál es la talla de su brasier?

Atte, tu fan número 1 y curiosa de por qué estás con la planita de Maka (te anexo mi teléfono y mi talla de brasier).-

Respuesta 1:

Querida fan número 1:

No tengo la menor idea de cómo redactar en una columna, pero haré el intento. En nuestro primer día de trabajo estábamos realmente muy emocionados...en especial Maka, sin embargo, digamos que algunas cosas se han salido un poco de control entre nosotros. Como ya han de saber siempre molesto a Maka, pero eso tiene sus razones. Como respuesta a algunas de las preguntas de mis fans pues

a) No sé la talla de brasier Maka, tampoco quiero saberla. Eso no es importante.

b) Le digo plana por que es divertido y para distraerla, ya que siempre se preocupa demasiado por cosas que bueno...debería tomar con más calma.

c) Me da igual si es plana o no, lo que me interesa es que sea fuerte para que cumpla su promesa de convertirme en una death scythe...

Pregunta 2:

- Estimado Soul:

¿Te gusta Maka? Si la respuesta es si ¿Ya lo han hecho? me refiero a que... ¿Aún son vírgenes?

Atte, fan curiosa.-

Respuesta 2:

Estimada fan curiosa (como casi todas...)

Maka es mi compañera, confío plenamente en ella, es decir no por nada la escogí como compañera de batallas, ¡Le estoy entregando mi vida cada vez que ella me usa como guadaña! Así que si es así como se define gustar, si, me gusta, pero definitivamente ¡Aun sigo siendo casto!

PD: Espera a que te encuentre OxFord15, a Maka yo si le presto atención, y tú deberías dejar de mirarle los pechos a las chicas, depravado. Maka tiene a quien la proteja de ñoños de tu clase.

De pronto, ya no pude seguir recordando nada, la carta se esfumó de mi mente y yo me dejé arrastrar por el cansancio, las horas sin dormir y el aburrimiento. No tenía consciencia de la realidad y de la oficina, todo eran sombras extrañas bailando de forma graciosa ante mis ojos, objetos de colores me rodeaban, para luego ser enviado directamente hasta una habitación muy conocida, la sala de estar del apartamento. ¿Cómo había llegado allí de repente? Claro, no me detuve a pensar en eso, ya que me distraje con algo más. La televisión estaba encendida, pero la silueta sentada en el sillón no parecía prestarle atención a ésta... además ¿Quién era el extraño que estaba sentado allí? Me acerqué lentamente, sin avanzar aparentemente. De un momento a otro, me sentí pesado y escuché su voz -¿Realmente te molesta que sea tan plana, Soul?- Me quedé congelado donde estaba, sentí cómo mi corazón se detenía... La figura dirigió sus brillantes ojos verdes hacia mi, y llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba sin siquiera mover los pies, en un solo parpadeo. -¿No sientes nada por mí?- Creo que fue por el susto por lo que caí... Y entonces me di cuenta, solo estaba soñando, ¡me había quedado dormido en el sofá! Pero ahora no estaba en él, sino, en el suelo. Para mi gran sorpresa, Maka estaba parada frente a mí, exactamente como en el sueño. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso al recordarlo. -No.- musité de forma brusca, sin reaccionar del todo.

Por un momento estuve convencido de que me atacaría con un Maka chop, o me llamaría perezoso por haberme dormido en el trabajo; en cambio sencillamente me contempló y alargó la mano para ayudar a incorporarme. Acepté su ayuda, aún sintiéndome extrañado. -Gracias, Soul.- dijo, y me regaló una sonrisita, lo que me dejó aún más perplejo que antes. Volví a recostarme en el sofá. Ya comenzaba el segundo día de trabajo.... pero yo estaba muriendo de hambre y sueño, por lo que ahora delegué el trabajo a Maka, ahora le tocaría a ella responder y lidiar con sus propios fans... por el momento, yo no quería saber de la mías. ¡En los aprietos que me dejaban!

* * *

He aquí el primer capitulo de este gran fic, ojalá les haya gustado y causado una pequeña risita. Sigan enviando sus preguntas en los reviews, que serán respondidas de a poco, maximo 2 por capitulo. Y bueno, para aclarar, hemos omitido nombres para proteger a las personas que preguntan de posibles atentados...

Se despiden Ghoul girl y Paula Elric. Cambio y fuera!


End file.
